Giving in to Desires
by Yukirufan
Summary: Yuki and Tohru finally confess their feelings and now want to express themselves intimately. (will contain lemon). Please review!
1. Confessions of the heart

Writer's note I noticed that nearly all rated R fics are Kyoru or Yaoi. Where are the Yukiru's? I love Yukiru's. So I have taken it upon myself to try and write a decent lemon type thing. Actually, I've never written one before so I'm not sure how it'll turn out. If you guys like this I'll continue. My goal is to try and make this believable because, I mean, how often do you see good lemons? They're so about the sex, no one cares how they get there and its usually written horribly. Hopefully, this will not become like that. Enjoy!!

  


  


  


  


Tohru opened her eyes and yawned. Where was she? It was already dark outside. Suddenly she remembered, she had fallen asleep in front of this tree at the park. The book she had been reading lay open beside her as she struggled to sit up in the grass. She saw Yuki coming toward her.

"Honda-san?" Yuki called surprised. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh Yuki-kun," Tohru replied. "I was reading and I suppose I fell asleep."

"What were you reading?" he asked kneeling down beside her. She handed him the book and he laughed a little. "So you want to learn how to garden?"

"Well, it's just that," Tohru said blushing. "I just wanted to learn more about it, since you love it so much." 

Yuki looked at her seriously for a moment. "I was worried when you didn't come home after school. Its really not safe for you to be out here at night."

"I know. I'm so sorry. I just completely lost track of time and..."

Tohru broke off as Yuki leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. He pulled away quickly. "I'm sorry," he mumbled quickly. "I don't know why I did that." What was he thinking? Here, he was supposed to be the one protecting her, and yet he couldn't even control his own desires.

"I... I..." Tohru stammered blushing fiercely. She looked down and her voice became quiet. "I didn't mind."

Yuki looked up at her surprised. "Can I..." he began slowly. "Can I kiss you again?" Tohru just nodded, not saying anything. With the moonlight shining down on her face, he leaned toward her again and their lips touched. This time he didn't pull away and neither did she. They stayed that way for a moment, enjoying the warmth and tenderness of the kiss. 

Finally, Tohru broke away and looked down at the ground, her eyes beginning to water. "I can't do this," she whispered sadly.

Yuki looked at her in panic. What had he done? He should never have behaved this way. He should have just taken her home like he originally planned and never given in like this. "I'm... I'm so sorry Honda-san," he murmured. "I wasn't trying to .... can you forgive me?"

"Yuki-kun," Tohru said quietly. "Do you think you could ever love me?"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I can't do this anymore," she cried tearfully. "I never know what you're thinking. You're always so kind to me, but you're nice to everyone. How can I know how you really feel?"

"Honda-san," Yuki moaned putting his hand on his forehead. "I know, I know I'm never clear about how I feel. But, I'm just..." he trailed off and looked away. "I'm just afraid. I don't want you to push me out of your life."

"Why would I do that?" Tohru asked placing a hand on his face. He gazed deeply into her eyes, and felt his cheeks grow hot. She couldn't help but a smile a little. "I'm supposed to be the one whose afraid. You're too... too wonderful."

Yuki eyes became pained as she said those words. How could she say such sweet things about him. How could she smile such a beautiful smile at him like that. How could he ever feel worthy of such things? "Honda-san," he whispered. "I do love you."

"You don't really," Tohru said quietly. "I'm the one who's in love with you."

"You don't believe me?" Yuki asked cocking his head to the side.

"I should," Tohru said shaking her head. "My mom always taught me to trust the people I love. But... but I think I'm too scared of being hurt to believe you."

"So we both love each other, and we're both afraid of being hurt," Yuki mused. "This night keeps getting more and more interesting." He really couldn't believe it. The girl that had broken the defenses around his heart, the one who had fascinated him, captured him, actually felt the same as he did. "I want to show you," he said quietly. "I want to show you my feelings."

Tohru nodded, and Yuki smiled at her nervously. Could he really do this? He rested his hands on her shoulders and inched his face toward hers. "I love you," he whispered as he kissed her gently. "with all my heart." 

Feeling as if her heart would burst, she returned his soft kisses. Slowly, his tongue entered her mouth and she felt it roam over her own. She could taste him, and it only made her longing for him grow. If only this moment could last forever. All she really wanted was to be with him.

Yuki was no longer thinking. Instinct drove him to what he was doing. As if detached from his own body, he watched himself run his hands down Tohru's back, and up again over her shoulders. She sighed and leaned her head forward, resting it on his chest. Yuki placed a hand on her head and ran his fingers through her hair. He inhaled deeply, taking in her scent. Tohru looked up at him and kissed him softly on the chin. She began to unbutton his shirt, slowly, one by one, till she had undone every single one. Trailing a finger down his chest, she leaned forward and kissed his pale skin. 

"Tohru...." Yuki murmured as she left a trail of warmth down his body. 

"Yuki-kun," she said finally, her eyes tearing up again. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to be with you and only you forever."

"That's what I want too," he replied quietly. He hugged her tightly and changed into a mouse. 

Tohru picked him up and laughed lightly, her tears still running down her cheeks. "You're so cute."

"But this is why, it can't work," Yuki sighed. "I can't do this to you. You need someone who can hold you, who can embrace you and keep you warm."

"No Yuki-kun," Tohru said pressing his furry body against her cheek. "I need you." Suddenly, Yuki changed back, and stood before her naked. She looked away embarrassed. "I'm sorry," she mumbled as he pulled his pants on. "I have to admit too. I almost wished you would make love to me.... but I feel so dirty now, like I've done something wrong."

"Do you really want that?" Yuki asked quietly. "If that's what you wanted, then I would too."

"But why does it feel so wrong?"

"Come on," Yuki said pulling her up. "Let's get out of here. We'll talk more when we get home."

Tohru nodded and followed him out of the park.

  


  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note oops no real lemon here. Have to wait till the next chapter. My goal is to get about five reviews though, so as soon as I do, I'll update. 


	2. This is what I want

A/N Well, didn't quite get five reviews but I still got three!! Yay! Three!! Okay, here's chapter two. Like I said, this is my first attempt at a lemon story, so everyone's going to have to be nice :D 

  


  


  


When they got home, Tohru looked down at the floor and refused to make eye contact with anyone. She knew that her decision to be with Yuki would hurt Kyo, but she was tired of living only for the sake of others. Just this once, even if it went against everything she stood and lived for, she wanted to live for herself. Yuki kept giving her uncertain looks during dinner, as if he were afraid their time together in the park had been only a dream.

"Yuki-kun," Tohru said after they had eaten. He looked up at her, his eyes inquiring. Smiling, she took his hand and led him to her room.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked finally. Tohru blushed and nodded. Yes, she wanted to finally live for what she wanted, and the person she wanted more than anyone else in the world was Yuki.

They sat next to each other on her bed and Yuki leaned forward to kiss her. He felt as if her were finally claiming her as his own. His Tohru. He wanted to be with her for all eternity. He lifted his hand to her cheek and their kiss deepened. Putting her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer. Not close enough to touch, but just enough where they could feel the heat their bodies radiated. Amazing how alike two human bodies can be. They felt as if a bond was forming between them. An unbreakable bond that made them the only two people in the world. 

"I love you," Yuki whispered as he trailed his soft kisses down her face, down her neck and to her chest. He began to unbutton her shirt, kissing down her skin while she kept her hold on the back of his neck. Pulling off her shirt, he ran his hands up and down her bare arms, his lips trailing down to her stomach. His hand slid under her bra and he began cupping her breast in his hand. It felt good.

Tohru found herself drowning in these new sensations. The hotness of his lips as he stroked her skin was enough to make her melt. Finally, Yuki had taken off her bra and taken a nipple into his mouth. His tongue made its way over it, and Tohru sighed with pleasure. He stopped for a moment and removed his own shirt. Tohru's eyes took in the sight of his bare chest and felt her arousal grow. He was so beautiful. Her Yuki was so beautiful.

Yuki began to fondle her other breast, massaging his hand gently over it while his mouth continued on the first one. Tenderly, he moved his lips and tongue over her nipple, closing his eyes and breathing into her skin. He felt as if he were in a dream, in a world where Tohru loved him. But this was no dream. She was here and she was really his. Moving a hand from her breast, his fingers slid gently down her skin and to her thigh. His desire for her was growing by the second as he worked his hand around her thigh, and Tohru breathed in pleasure.

  


"Yuki-kun," Torhu murmured as he pulled her down to the bed, climbing over her. Placing both arms on either side of her body to hold him up, he knelt his head down and began to kiss her again. This time, he couldn't control his passions anymore. He wanted her so badly. Exploring her body with the kisses, he found himself pulling off her skirt. 

"Tohru..." he breathed as his lips brushed over her panties. His hand began to slide under them. 

"W...Wait," Tohru said finally pulling back a little.

Yuki stopped and looked up at her quickly. "I'm sorry," he stammered. "Am I doing something wrong?" 

Tohru sat up and began to hug herself tightly. "It's not that. I'm just a little afraid," she said finally. "I've never done anything like this before."

Yuki smiled at her and kissed her gently on the lips. "It's okay," he reassured. He grinned at her. "I've never done anything like this either. As a mater of fact, I have no idea what I'm doing."

Tohru laughed and pulled his face closer to her, kissing him on the tip of his nose. "I think you're doing a wonderful job, I just don't think I'm ready yet. Will you wait for me?"

"Tohru..." Yuki whispered wrapping his arms around her, but keeping enough distance to keep from transforming. "For you, I could wait forever."

The girl's eyes welled up with tears at the sincerity of his promise. "I love you so much," she murmured happily. 

The door suddenly flew open and Kyo was seen standing in the doorway. He took in the sight of Tohru in bed with nothing but her panties on and a shirtless Yuki beside her. Glaring angrily a the mouse, he ran up and punched Yuki in the face. "What the hell are you doing to her!!" he shouted.

Yuki rubbed his cheek amused. "That actually hurt this time. You must be really mad."

"Kyo-kun," Tohru began sadly as she pulled a blanket up to cover herself. "I'm so sorry but this is what I wanted."

"This is what you wanted?" the cat asked incredulously walking out of the room. He gave her a dirty look. "I don't even know you anymore." Tohru looked at him in shock. Why did he have to be this way?

"Just let him go," Yuki said annoyed. "Stupid cat. I should kill him for saying that to you."

"It's okay," Tohru said finally shaking her head. For some reason what he said hurt. Was she really acting so terribly? Was it so wrong to be with the person you loved in this way? Her eyes began to water. "I wish he hadn't said that though."

Yuki turned to her and kissed away her tears. "Don't listen to him. I'll always be here for you no matter what."

  


  


  


  


  


A/N Bwahaha, well they got closer this time, but I'm trying to keep them at least a little bit in character. I doubt Tohru would have been able to go through with it the first night anyway. Well, if I get reviews, nice reviews, I'll continue more !! (and maybe they'll actually have sex or something this time)


	3. Bad Kitty

/N Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Here's chapter three.

  


  


Tohru and Yuki were doing what!!" Shigure cried, putting his hands to his head. "To think such things were going on in my house!!" He shook his head and sighed. "How simply precious, and me without a camera."

"Damn it Shigure!!" Kyo yelled angrily. "What kind of sick weirdo are you!! I'm not telling you so you can take pictures to jack off to, I'm telling you so you can help me kill the rat!!! Now, let's see, we can use poison, poison's good, or maybe just get Akito over here. Oh yeah, that would get him!"

"Kyo-kun," Shigure whined. "Why do you have to try and ruin the beautiful bond forming between Tohru and Yuki. Just let them do their thing and I'll video tape the joyous occasion right away."

"Aghh!" Kyo screamed. "I can't even talk to you. You're too stupid!"

"Well I never," Shigure huffed as Kyo stormed out of the room. "I was just trying to help." 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Yuki-kun," Tohru whispered knocking on his bedroom door. There was no answer. She opened it slowly and peeked inside. Yuki was there still sleeping soundly, his covers falling onto the floor. Tohru smiled to herself and walked inside. "_He's so cute,"_ she mused thoughtfully as she pulled the blankets off the floor and arranged them over him. Blushing fiercely, she looked around cautiously before bending down and kissing Yuki gently on the cheek. "Sleep tight," she whispered.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked carefully as she watched him eat the breakfast she had prepared. "How is it?" He glared at her for a moment and was silent. 

Yuki finally walked into the kitchen yawning. "Good morning Honda-san." Kyo jumped up from the table loudly and stalked out of the room. "What's his problem?" the mouse asked annoyed.

"Kyo-kun's still mad at me I guess," Tohru said quietly.

Yuki looked at her sympathetically. "Please try not to let it get you down. He's just a stupid cat after all."

"But he's my friend."

The mouse couldn't help but feel jealousy grow inside of him. "I know," Yuki said finally. "But if he were really that great of a friend he wouldn't be acting like such a bastard right now."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Hmmm," Kyo muttered as he flipped through a book _How To Get Rid of Your Pest Problems._ "All I need is rat poison and he'll be dead in ten seconds flat," he grumbled to himself angrily. When he got this mad, he couldn't think straight. His head was hurting horribly. 

"Here you go Kyo-kun," Shigure said handing him a bottle of Sake. "Drink up my friend. There's no better way to forget a female than to drown away your sorrows in alcohol." 

Without saying anything, Kyo grabbed the whiskey and gulped it down, the firey liquid burning his throat. "It's not so bad..." he slurred a minute later.

Shigure gaped at him in shock. "Hey now!! I didn't say the whole bottle!! You were only supposed to take a sip!!"

"I don't feel so good," Kyo mumbled climbing to his feet and tilting to the side. "I think I'm gonna barf."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru sat in her room, holding a picture of Yuki in her hands. "Okay," she said to herself quietly. "I can do this. I can do this." She looked at the picture and smiled shyly. "Okay Yuki-kun.. I'm... I'm..... I'm read.... ready....AGHHH I can't do it!!" Throwing herself face down on her bed, she groaned to herself. She really did want to make love to him, but maybe she wasn't ready yet. 

A few seconds later, the door swung open. "Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked glancing up from the pillow. "Oh, Kyo-kun," she said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"So, you likes that kind of thing!" he spat angrily, his words slurring together. "Is that what you really want?"

"What are you talking about..." she got a whiff of the air as he came closer and could smell the alcohol. "Kyo-kun, have you been drinking?"

"If that's what you wanted," he mumbled softly. "You could have come to me. I woulda done that for ya. I woulda pleasured you like that damn rat did. I still can if you want me to."

"Kyo-kun," Tohru said starting to feel nervous. "I think you should go. You're drunk and... and I don't think you know what you're saying."

"Com'mon," Kyo whispered putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her down. "I wanna give you what you want too. I wanna be the one that makes you happy."

"Kyo-kun stop!" Tohru cried trying to pull away. "Stop right now..." he cut her off with his lips, placing them hard against her own.

"Oh Tohru," he slurred as he kissed her passionately. "I wuv you." Tohru could barely breath let alone scream, he kept his lips against hers as he yanked her shirt off. She felt him place a hand on her bra and push it up, exposing her breasts. 

"MNMM," came Tohru's muffled cries but nothing else. She wished there was a way to snap Kyo out of this. This wasn't something he would normally do. "Yuki... please help me," she pleaded silently. Finally Kyo broke their kiss and Tohru screamed as loud as she could. "Help me!!!"

"Oh, is that all you wanted," Kyo laughed, his lids hanging heavily over his eyes. "Ya know, no one else is home right now. That rat and Shigure had to pick something up at Hatori's house. See? We got the place all to ourselves. Aren't you happy?"

"Please Kyo," Tohru begged trying to push him away. "I realize you're drunk right now but you have to stop." Kyo ignored her as he placed a wet kiss on her chest and began to fondle a breast, till the nipple became hard. Then he licked the pointed nub, trailing his tongue down her breast and over her stomach. "Kyo!" Tohru begged more frantically, trying to use her elbow to knock him off. "I don't want this!"

"You said so yourself," Kyo complained, his hand sliding into her pants. "You said you wanted this kind of thing." Pulling her pants and underwear down, he inhaled her mound deeply. Blushing furiously, Tohru tried to push his head away, but he was too strong. He held his position and his tongue shot out of his mouth, going over the sensitive area between her slits. 

"Agh," Tohru cried her eyes beginning to tear up. "Kyo, I don't want this from you." She lifted her leg and tried to kick him but he only took it as more encouragement. Spreading her legs more with his hands, he dove in again, greedily tasting her. Tohru couldn't take it anymore and she screamed again. Even if no one could hear her, she screamed as loudly as she could.

  


  


  


  


  


Yuki heard the yell as he and Shigure were walking towards the house. He felt panic rise within him and he ran quickly to the front door, inside and up the stairs. "Honda-san," he whispered as he came crashing into her room. He found Tohru crying in bed with Kyo between her legs.

"Hey its the rat," Kyo slurred, hiccuping. "what's up?"

Yuki's eyes burned as he dove on the cat and punched him repeatedly in the face. "What the hell have you done to her!!"

"I was just giving her what she said she wanted!!" The mouse chopped him with the back of his hand over his skull and Kyo went limp on the floor.

"Yuki-kun," Tohru whimpered trying to cover herself, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry. I tried to stop him. I'm so... so sorry." She covered her face with her hands and sobbed loudly.

"Honda-san..." Yuki said coming over and wrapping his arms around her, "Please don't cry, it'll be all right."

  


  


  


  


A/N I'm sorry I kind of made Kyo the bad guy in this chapter ^_^;; (I'll be nicer later) I just figured for now: 

jealousy x anger x alcohol = Bad Kitty!! What will happen between them all now? Depends on how many reviews I get! Bwahahaha!! XD


	4. The Morning After

"Ughh," Kyo groaned rubbing his throbbing skull. "My head.... It feels like I've been beaten with a sledgehammer." He looked around drowsily and realized he was tied up in the Sohma's front yard. "What the hell? Why am I here?" 

"Well well Kyo!" Shigure said coming outside and looking down at the orange haired boy. "Seems you had quite the night!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh... I dunno... let's say maybe... how you tried to rape Tohru? Yup, that must be it!"

"I WHAT!!!" 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru woke up, her eyes still wet from crying. She turned to the side and saw Yuki sleeping in a chair beside her bed. "I'm so sorry," she whispered again. Somehow, she couldn't help but feel that what had happened was her fault somehow. She had known that Kyo was drunk and wasn't able to think logically, yet she still hadn't been able to stop him from attacking her. And what about Yuki? Would he think of her differently? Maybe he thought she was easy. Maybe he thought it was her fault too. Would she ever be able to look at either of the guys the same way again?

Tohru wiped at her eyes and sat up in bed. Even after taking a long shower the night before she still felt dirty. She shivered and hugged herself tightly. It was amazing the difference between being held and kissed by the one you loved, compared to being forced into it by someone else. Even if Kyo was her friend, she just didn't feel that way about him. And now, she wasn't even sure she could be friends with him anymore. Just the thought of ever seeing him again sent shivers down her spine and terrible flashbacks of the night before.

Yuki's sleeping body shifted a little in the chair, and he went falling sideways, hitting his head on the floor, and waking him up. "Oww," he groaned opening his eyes. He saw Tohru looking down at him. "Honda-san," he said softly. "Are... are you feeling all right now?"

Tohru looked away again, pulling her covers tighter around her. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "You didn't have to spend the night here. I know that chair couldn't have been very comfortable."

"Honda-san," Yuki said again pulling himself up from the floor. "I asked if you were feeling all right."

"Don't come near me!" Tohru cried turning away. "I'm dirty! I cheated on you!!"

"Please Honda-san," Yuki begged gently, sitting beside her on the bed. "I know it wasn't your fault. You don't have to push me away like this."

"But... but I just... I don't know what to do..." Tohru mumbled tearfully. "I know it wasn't Kyo-kun's fault, but how can I ever face him after what he did to me?"

"You give that cat too much credit," Yuki said bitterly. He wanted to kill that damned cat. He had wanted to shoot him in the head and throw his corpse in the ocean but instead, thanks to Shigure, he had to settle for tying him up and locking him outside.

"No, I know he didn't do it on purpose to hurt me," Tohru murmured. "But, I still don't think I can forgive him. I'd like to but I just can't, and maybe I never will. He....he..." She looked up at Yuki and began to sob loudly. Yuki put an arm around her and she buried her face in his shoulder. "I wanted my first time to be with you and he almost took that from me."

"But he didn't," Yuki whispered reassuringly resting his chin in her hair. "You're safe now. Please don't cry. I promise no one will ever try and force you to do anything you don't want to do again."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Kyo lay in the grass, staring up at the sky, his jaw hanging open. "Please kill me Shigure," he said quietly. "I deserve to die."

"Aww, don't be so hard on yourself," Shigure said patting the boy on the head. "If I were alone with Tohru and had the chance, I'd probably do the same thing! Hahaha!"

"But I don't even remember doing that," Kyo moaned. "What the hell was I thinking?"

"Well, we'll just see what Kagura has to say about it when she gets here."

Kyo turned to Shigure slowly, his eyes growing wide. "You... you didn't tell Kagura did you?"

"Well, since she is your self proclaimed wife, I thought she should know."

"How could you, you dumb bastard!!!" Kyo shouted kicking Shigure across the yard. "Are you crazy?" He stopped when he heard the rumbling sound coming toward him. "Oh no," Kyo whispered, dread welling up in his chest. 

"KYO-KUN!!" Kagura cried jumping on the boy. "Say it isn't so!! Did you really attack Tohru last night?" She picked him up and began swinging him in circles "How could you!!!!"

"Put me down damn it!!!" Kyo shouted. 

Kagura threw him down on the ground in front of her, tears streaming down her face. "So you did, didn't you. You attacked Tohru."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru's head stayed resting on Yuki's shoulder for a short while, her tears soaking into his sleeve. Finally, she looked up at him, having found the courage to speak. "Yuki-kun," Tohru asked quietly, placing her hands on his face. "D...do I look different to you? Do I look dirty?"

"You look like Tohru Honda," Yuki said bending down and kissing her gently on the lips. "You look like the woman I love."

Tohru closed her eyes, returning the kiss. "Thank you," she whispered. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Kagura sat in the grass beside Kyo, her energy spent after beating him to a bloody pulp. She wiped at her wet eyes and stared down at the ground. "Kyo-kun," she said quietly. "Why would you do something like that to Tohru? If you needed someone to make love to, I would've.... I would've willingly done anything for you, because I love you." Her eyes began to well up with more tears and she covered her face with her hands. "But how could you do that to poor Tohru?"

Kyo didn't answer. He looked away, ashamed. There was no point making excuses. Nothing would take back what he had done, and he couldn't even hope to ask for Tohru's forgiveness. 

Kagura pulled Kyo from the ground and kissed him passionately on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close against her body. "Please," she whispered hugging him tightly. "Please never do anything like that again. Even if the cat spirit within you takes over and you come to do things that you regret, just remember that you are always you. You will always be Kyo-kun."

"Ka...Kagura," he murmured as tears came to his eyes. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


A/N I updated this part pretty fast but it may be a few days before my next one. 


	5. Together

Tohru and Yuki were on her bed, leaning against the wall. She felt a little better after crying on Yuki for a long while. However, she wondered if she was annoying him at all. I mean, who could possibly want to spend an entire day with a weepy girl who was soaking your shirt sleeve with her tears and possibly snot? Self consciously, she lifted her head from his shoulder and wiped at his shirt with her hand. "Umm, I'm sorry," she murmured. 

There was no answer and she felt herself begin to panic. Keeping her eyes glued to her lap, she began to stammer more apologies. "I'm so sorry. You're probably sick of me now and I ruined your shirt and ... and.. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore and..." she was interrupted by loud snoring. Looking up, she realized Yuki was asleep. She couldn't control herself and she began to laugh lightly to herself. She was really going to have to work on her habit of panicking so much. 

"Yuki-kun," she said softly shaking his shoulder. 

"Hmmm," he murmured opening his eyes. Looking at her, he gasped. "Oh, Honda-san. I'm so sorry, I must have fallen asleep."

"You don't have to apologize," Tohru reassured smiling. She watched his face carefully, thinking how much she adored him. "You stayed with me all night and all day. I feel like I'm monopolizing you from everyone. You didn't even go to school, did you."

"Well, no," Yuki shrugged shifting on the bed a little to make himself more comfortable, "but I can miss a day once in a while without too much problem."

Tohru smiled contentedly. As long as he was here with her, then maybe she didn't have to worry anymore. She felt safe with him near like this. It felt so nice. Looking up into his eyes, she pulled his face down and kissed him, halting any attempts he had tried to make in further speech. "I love you so much," she whispered kissing him again and again. 

Yuki was a bit surprised at first, but responded quickly. He tilted her chin up to his face, closed his eyes and returned her kisses. Their lips seemed to melt together and Tohru wondered if she was ready now. Maybe, as long as it was with Yuki, she would be ready to give all of herself. She would be Yuki's and no one else's.

"I'm ready," she said quietly pulling away. "I think I'm ready to make love to you now."

He looked at her with his intense violet eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Yuki smiled and pulled her close without letting their bodies touch. Running his fingers through her hair, he kissed her passionately on the lips. Their tongues explored each other's mouths as they tasted each other. Yuki felt as if he were dissolving in her sweetness. His hands roamed over her body and he pulled her sweater from over her head. Grinning, she undid the buttons of his Chinese style shirt and let it slide off his shoulders and to the bed. Pressing her face and hands against his strong chest, she breathed deeply. "Yuki..." she murmured.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again. "Tohru," he whispered as he ran a finger along her cheek. Unconsciously, his hand moved under her bra and he began to fondle a breast while his tongue caressed the inside of her mouth. She kissed him deeply, enjoying the way his warm lips felt against her own.

His hand eventually slid into her pants and he gently stroked her mound. She felt her back arch at the sensation and she wrapped her arms around Yuki's neck. Pressing his fingers against her, he slipped a finger into the slit to open her up. She cried out in pleasure as he worked his finger in and out of her, massaging her private spot. 

"Yuki-kun," she whispered. "Yuki..." She trailed her lips down his neck and began to kiss his chest. Burying his face in her hair, he wrapped an arm around her while his other hand moved below. Slipping a second finger in, he moved them back and forth, and she jerked back a little, moaning. Finally, he pulled out his damp hand and gently pushed her back. She lay on the bed and Yuki removed his pants. Tohru was beginning to feel afraid again. The sight of his manhood was a bit much to take in at first. However, as he leaned over her and kissed her tenderly on the lips, her worries disappeared. No matter what, she wasn't going to run away this time. She loved him.

Tohru let him pull off her pants and underwear and position himself on top of her. Resting his elbows on either side of her, he knelt his face close to her ear. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "This is going to hurt a little." She nodded and Yuki came down gently. His hard penis went inside her and she cried out, tears springing to her eyes. "I'm sorry," he said again, beginning to feel unsure of himself. "Should I stop?"

"No," she said quietly. "I want you to keep going." He pushed again slowly, pausing for a moment, hoping he could somehow make it less painful for her. After awhile, she adjusted to him being inside her and she smiled. "Keep going. It feels good."

"Tohru," he murmured as he worked in her again and again. Moments passed and they began to find their rhythm. The two were both flooded with new pleasures as they experienced intercourse for the first time. Their movements were so natural, it was like dancing. They knew each other's bodies, and they moved with one another. Tohru found herself wrapping her legs around his hips as he pushed deeper into her. It felt so good. The warmth of his body spread through her and passions she had never felt before overwhelmed her.

"Yuki," she cried out. He moaned in response, enjoying the feel of her tightness. Finally, he ejaculated and she felt a hotness fill her insides. Pulling himself off her, he collapsed beside her body, breathing heavily. Tohru turned to him, panting, sweat running down her face. She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. 

Shifting a little, Yuki wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked grinning tiredly. He knew that he would never feel as close to anyone as he felt to her right now.

"Actually," she murmured, stroking his damp chest, "it was quite nice." She had done it. Now, she was finally his and no one could take that away from her. 

"I love you so much," Yuki whispered, emotion welling up inside of him. "Please never leave me."

Tohru laughed lightly, tilting her face up to look at him, and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "I'll be with you forever, Yuki-kun."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note Well, I think I might be done. If people want me to continue though I can. I came up with another idea (me and my hentai thoughts) but I can either use it to continue this fic or start a totally new thing. It makes no difference to me so review please and tell me how you liked this chapter. If a lot of people want me to continue I will (words from a review addict .) 

  


  



	6. A Date

A/N I decided I'll continue a little longer after all. Why? Because I'm bored!! This gives me something to do. ^_^ Please read and review!!

  


  


  


  


Tohru walked into the kitchen early the next morning. She felt extremely self conscious because truthfully, she knew she was walking a little funny. Blushing to herself, she began to make breakfast. Kyo walked in and silently sat down at the table. When Tohru saw him she froze, memories of that terrible night flooding her mind. They had never talked about it and Tohru didn't want to. Without a word, she left the room.

The cat sighed as Tohru left. So she still hadn't forgiven him. Of course not. How could she? There had to be some way he could make it up to her. Wasn't there any way to tell her how sorry he was? Yuki came in groggily, rubbing his eyes. He glared at the cat sitting at the table and sat down himself, collapsing on the table over his folded arms where he fell asleep again.

"Moron," Kyo muttered annoyed. 

Yuki's head shot back up, suddenly wide awake. "Why don't you shut up you stupid molesting cat."

Kyo turned red with anger and jumped to his feet. "You know I didn't do that on purpose! I didn't even know what I was doing at the time!"

"Oh, so that's supposed to be some kind of excuse?"

"I would never hurt Tohru!!" Kyo shouted. 

Yuki stared daggers at him. "Well its a little late for that."

Tohru walked in silently and finished making breakfast. Then she placed it on the table and sat down. 

"Are you all right Honda-san?" Yuki asked uncertainly.

"Of.. of course," Tohru stammered smiling. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Kyo sighed, placing his hands in his hair. "Tohru.... please find it in your heart to forgive me," he begged. "I... I know nothing I can say can take back what I did, but I promise it'll never happen again... and I'm so very sorry."

"Kyo-kun," she said quietly. "I'm trying.... I'm trying very hard to forget... and to forgive you... but I can't. Not yet anyway. Maybe I will be able to later... but for now... it just hurts too much."

Staring down at his food, Kyo began to eat. So that was how it was going to be. The only thing he could do was wait until time healed the wounds he had created on Tohru's heart. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru smiled as she held Yuki's arm on the way to school. It was a new experience having a boyfriend like this. "Yuki-kun," she sighed resting her head on his shoulder. 

"What is it?" he asked looking down at her.

"This is just so wonderful," she admitted blushing. "I've never had a boyfriend before."

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," he laughed. "This is my first time in a relationship myself." He stopped walking as three members of the Yuki fanclub appeared in front of him.

"Yuki!!" A girl cried, tears streaming down her face. "Why is that Honda girl hanging all over you!!"

"You poor thing," another one moaned. "Having to put up with a crazy, clingy stalker like her."

Tohru gaped at them, her eyes widening. "What do you mean, stalker?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you all," Yuki said shaking his head. "But Honda-san is my girlfriend."

The three girl's mouths dropped open and they stood there, speechless. "What... what did you just say!!!"

Yuki smiled charmingly at them. "Honda-san... is... my.... girlfriend," he said a little slower, just to make it easier for them to understand.

"But... but you're ours!!" the oldest girl cried tearfully. "How could you possibly do this to us!!"

"Funny," Yuki mused thoughtfully. "I don't recall ever deciding I was yours." He smiled at Tohru and led her away from the screaming girls. "We better hurry Honda-san or we'll be late."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru blushed to herself as she thought back to how Yuki had handled his fan club that morning. She turned to him and watched him as he read through his text book, smiling gently to herself. He was so handsome, it was no wonder why those girls made such a big deal out of this. Noticing her, he glanced up from what he was reading and grinned. Tohru felt embarrassed from being caught staring at him and turned away, her cheeks flushing even more. 

After class, Yuki came up to her desk and kneeled down so he was at eye level with her. "Did you want to go get something to eat after school?" he asked.

"Oh, I'd love to," she replied nodding quickly. "Where do you want to go?"

"There's a nice restaurant about ten minutes away from here I wanted to try out," Yuki said thoughtfully. "Did you want to go there?"

"Sure," Tohru said happily. "That sounds nice."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Wow, this place looks expensive," Tohru murmured as they stepped inside the restaurant. She looked down self consciously at her school uniform. "Maybe I should have changed."

"You look beautiful," Yuki reassured. "Don't worry."

The host approached and sat them down at a small table by the window and handed them their menus. "Your waiter will be with you shortly," he said before hurrying away.

Picking up a large menu, she gasped as she read the prices, the color draining from her face. "Umm," she laughed nervously. "Maybe I'll just order water."

"You're not concerned about the bill are you?" Yuki asked confused. "I am going to pay for your meal you know."

Tohru stared at him is shock. "I couldn't make you pay for me," she cried. "That would be way too much."

Yuki smiled, shaking his head. "I thought you might say something like that. Please don't worry so much Honda-san. I would be honored to pay for your food." 

Looking at him for moment, she tried to decide what to do. Finally she nodded. "All right Yuki-kun, if you say so."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Look at her," A member of the fan club spat viciously from her hiding place behind a potted plant. "She's leeching off our sweet prince in a fancy place like this!"

"She's using him!" Another girl sobbed sadly. "Our poor prince."

"We must save him," the third member said gallantly climbing out from under a table. "We will do all in our power to save our Prince!"

A waiter came up to the girls, eyeing them wearily. "Are you girls planning to eat or not? Perhaps you should leave."

"Of course we're going to eat!!" the first member said laughing nervously. The three girls climbed into a booth and looked at the menus. "Ermm, just water please." 

Groaning the waiter wrote it down. "Three waters, coming right up."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"I can't believe it," Kagura sighed happily hugging Kyo tightly. "My dearest Kyo-kun asked me out on a date!"

"It's not like that!" Kyo retorted, his cheeks flushing. "I just," he said a little quieter. "I just wanted to thank you for helping me out the other day."

"You're welcome Kyo-kun," Kagura said softly. 

Kyo led her into the restaurant and the host sat them down. To the cat's shock, Tohru and Yuki were sitting only a few tables away from them. "Oh this is just great," he muttered. Grabbing Kagura, he dragged her to the other side of the restaurant where they would be out of sight.

"But Kyo-kun," Kagura said confused. "He told us to sit over there."

"Trust me," Kyo said with a sigh. "It's better this way."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru took a sip of the soup in front of her. "This is so good Yuki-kun," she said happily. "Thank you for taking me here."

Blushing, Yuki nodded and ate his dinner roll. "I'm glad you like it."

"Umm, would you like to try some of this soup?" Tohru asked pointing to her bowl. "It's really delicious."

"Sure," Yuki nodded. "If you don't mind." He went to grab his spoon but Tohru had already dipped her own in the hot liquid and was holding it out to him. "Oh, um thank you," the mouse said as she placed it in his mouth. He smiled at her as she pulled the spoon back to her bowl. "You're right. Its really good."

Tohru blushed and continued eating. Being with him like this felt really nice. She was happy to be with him. Suddenly, she felt pressure against her ankle and her blush deepened. Was Yuki rubbing his foot up against her? How cute. Deciding to play along, she moved her shoe along his leg. However, there was no movement in response and Tohru began to feel embarrassed. Maybe his foot had just accidentally brushed against her own and now she was moronically shoving her shoe onto him. Pulling away quickly she peeked under the table and saw that the thing she had rubbing her foot against was just the metal leg of the table. '_How pathetic_,' she groaned to herself in humiliation. 

"What are you looking at?" Yuki asked in curiosity as he looked under the table as well. "Did you drop something?"

"Oh no," Tohru laughed. "I was just... erm... actually I did drop something!! My fork!!" She held up her eating utensil. "But I have it now so every thing's okay."

  


  


  


  


  


A/N I'll have to continue later. Too tired right now. Review!! :D


	7. When things go wrong

Kagura hummed to herself happily as she looked through her menu. It seemed almost too good to be true. Here she was, about to eat dinner with Kyo at a fancy restaurant like this. Maybe he was finally starting to see her the way she wanted to be seen. Stealing a glance at him, she saw him engrossed in his own task of deciding what he wanted for dinner. His eyes moved up and saw her looking at him. They lingered there for awhile, staring intently into her own. Finally, Kagura felt her face flush and she looked away. This was a dream. It had to be.

"Do you know what you want?" Kyo asked finally breaking into her thoughts.

She shook her head. "No, not yet."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Yuki picked up a strange looking item of food from his plate. "Interesting.... but I think I'll have to pass."

"Come on Yuki-kun," Tohru teased. "You have to eat it or it'll be a waste."

"I know. I'll let you have it."

She made a face as she examined the green thing in his hand. "Hmm, it's kind of you to offer but umm, I'd rather pass for now."

"Or...." Yuki grinned. "We could just share it." He looked at her mischievously and placed it half way in his mouth, the other half sticking out from between his lips. Then he leaned forward toward her and Tohru laughed. 

"All right," she agreed. Leaning forward as well, she took the other half in her mouth, her lips pressing against his. They pulled away, each with a piece in their mouth. Chewing thoughtfully, Tohru swallowed and smiled. "That was delicious Yuki-kun."

"You're right," Yuki nodded. "It wasn't as bad as it looked." 

Taking his hand, Tohru blushed and squeezed it gently. "It's nice being here with you. Thank you for taking me."

"Well you're going to have to just get used to it," Yuki said quietly leaning over the table and kissing her. "I plan on doing this a lot."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


The three members of the Yuki fan club began sobbing uncontrollably. "He's kissing her," the first one whimpered.

"How could he!!"

"We... we must do something," the third girl cried, wiping at her eyes with a napkin. 

The waiter glared at them as he came over. "You girls are really causing a scene," he said firmly. "I think you should leave."

"Excuse me sir," the oldest member retorted. "We'd like to order now."

Sighing, he nodded and took out a pad of paper. "Fine. What would you like then?"

The girl smiled sweetly and pointed to the desert section. "The chocolate cake with chocolate ice cream and hot fudge."

"All right then."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Yuki-kun," Tohru murmured as he kissed her. 

Yuki finally pulled away and smiled. "By the way, did you want to order desert?"

"No, I'm too full," she admitted sitting back in her chair. 

"Then I'll ask the waiter to bring the check," he said glancing around him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a girl walk up to there table. Before he could turn to face her, Tohru was shrieking and looking down at her clothes. Furrowing his eyebrows, he tried to comprehend what had just happened. The girl running away was apparently one of the members of that ridiculous club that followed him around and Tohru was gaping down at herself.

"Oh no," she moaned as she grabbed a napkin and tried to wipe at the chocolate desert the girl had thrown on her lap. Looking up helplessly at Yuki, her face burned red with embarrassment. Her entire school uniform was completely ruined. The words the girl had whispered menacingly in her ear, still rang clearly in her head. _Do you really think the Prince could love someone like you? You're disgusting. He's ashamed to be anywhere near you._

"Are you all right Honda-san?" Yuki asked concerned. He saw the chocolate and cake covering her clothes and frowned. "What the hell..."

"Yuki-kun," Tohru whimpered, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm sorry. You must be so embarrassed to be with me." The more she tried to wipe at her uniform, the more it seemed to smear. Jumping to her feet, she went running to the bathroom, brushing away her tears.

"Wait, Honda-san," Yuki called out panicking. What was she talking about? Embarrassed to be with her? He began chasing after her, stopping when he saw the table of giggling girls. The one who had thrown the cake at Tohru was triumphantly telling her friends how she had succeeding in getting the Honda girl. Glaring at them, he marched to the table angrily. "Why did you do that to her!" he nearly shouted.

They gasped and looked up at him, their eyes widening. "But... but, we were helping you," one of them said meekly.

"That Honda girl is using you. Don't you see that?"

Yuki shook his head in frustration. "I don't believe this," he muttered. "Listen, if you ever do anything to my girlfriend again... " he trailed off and his voice grew low and dangerous. "I won't be held responsible for what happens to you." Leaving it at that, he went to find Tohru.

  


  


  


  


  


"Did you see that!" Kyo shouted angrily jumping up from his seat. "That girl just threw something at Tohru." 

"What? Where?" Kagura asked putting her napkin down.

"Those stupid bitches," Kyo muttered as he saw Yuki stomp away from their table. "I'm going to give them a piece of my mind."

"What about the bill?" 

"Oh right." Kyo tossed some wrinkled bills on the table and leaned closer to Kagura. "Just be ready to run," he whispered in her ear.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Let's go," the oldest member of the fan club said quietly as she stood up in the booth.

The second member was sitting silent, staring down at the table in shock. "I can't believe he said that to us," she mumbled.

"It doesn't matter," the oldest member said firmly. "We... we don't need to take this kind of bull shit. Here we went to all the trouble to help him and he treats us like this. Come on." She stopped when she saw the red haired guy in front of her. "What do you want?"

"I saw what you did," he replied flatly.

"And?" the girl asked bored.

Kyo grinned and pulled out a bowl of beef stew from behind his back. Splattering the girls with it, he grabbed Kagura's hand and pulled her out of the restaurant as fast as his legs would carry him. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru stood before the mirror in the bathroom, leaning against the sink. She felt so stupid. Why did things always have to go wrong? Maybe Yuki was ashamed to be with someone like her. Suddenly there was pounding coming from outside the bathroom and Tohru looked up. 

"Honda-san!!" Yuki shouted from the other side. "Please come out." He knew he looked pathetic but continued to bang on the door.. Why did she have to go into the bathroom of all places, especially when that was the one place he couldn't follow her.

Sighing, Tohru went to the door and opened it a crack. "Just go home without me Yuki-kun. I look terrible right now."

"I'm not going home without you."

"Trust me," she said quietly. "You don't want to be seen with someone like me." Then she shut the door and returned to the sink, tears streaming down her face. That fan girl was right. They had all been right all along. Yuki deserved so much better than her. She gasped as Yuki flung the door open and hurried inside, his face beet red. 

Glancing around nervously to make sure no one else was there, he breathed a sigh of relief when he verified they were alone. "Tohru," he said smiling sheepishly as he came up to her and put his hand to her cheek. "Please don't cry." Bending down, he kissed her gently on the lips. "There's no one in the world I would rather be with than you."

"Yuki-kun," Tohru whispered, closing her eyes. 

He stroked her cheek with his finger, wiping away her tears. "No matter what anyone says, just remember that I'll always love you." Running his fingers through her hair, he pressed his face against hers. 

"Umm Yuki-kun," Tohru said pulling away. She looked down at his shirt. "I think I got chocolate on you." 

He shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "I can wash my clothes. Let's just go home."

"All right Yuki-kun," Tohru said softly, resting her head on his arm. "Let's go."

  


  


  


  


A/N Poor kids. Can't even go out to a restaurant without stuff happening. Well, stay tuned. I'll probably continue this soon. :D

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	8. Going Home

Tohru held onto Yuki's arm tightly as they walked home. The moon was full and high in the air, casting a pale white light on them. The chocolate on the front of Tohru's shirt and skirt had dried in the cool breeze of the night air. "I can't wait to get home," Tohru sighed. "I really want to change."

"Can I watch?" Yuki joked.

"Yuki-kun," Tohru laughed her cheeks flushing. She looked down at the ground and smiled a little. It still amazed her that someone like him could love her. Sometimes she was afraid she'd wake up one day and find out that all of it had been just a dream. Her eyes caught sight of a figure floating face down in the lake they were passing. She gasped as she tried to make out the dark silhouette in the murky water. "Yuki-kun," she cried. "Is that a person in the water?"

"What? Where?"

Tohru broke away from him and began running to the lake. She tripped on a stone as she neared the edge and fell into the water. Gasping for breath, she tried to regain her footing on the lake's floor. It wasn't that deep and she could stand with the water only up to her chest. Looking around she found the "body" but from her much closer position, she could now see it was just a long log floating around. Tohru groaned and wiped some water from her face. She saw Yuki running towards her, panting loudly.

"Honda-san!" he exclaimed. "Are you all right?!" He extended his arm forward and offered her his hand. "What were you talking about a minute ago? A person?"

"Oh umm," Tohru said blushing fiercely. "I thought I saw a body floating in the lake so I ran over here and ... fell." She took his hand and he tried to pull her out.

Yuki couldn't help but a laugh a little. "You're always so considerate. Just be careful or you'll get yourself hurt." Holding her hand, he pulled a little harder and felt himself lose his balance. In only seconds he found himself crashing into the water beside Tohru.

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru gasped. "Are you okay?"

His head came bursting through the surface and he spit out a small stream of water from his mouth. "Eww, lake water," he mumbled. Grinning at her in embarrassment, he brushed his wet hair from his eyes with his fingers. "Sorry, I can't believe I fell in too. Those rocks are slippery."

Tohru nodded. Yuki looked so handsome that she was speechless. The water dripped down his pale cheek and he wiped it away. 

"Hey," Yuki said raising an eyebrow. "Now we don't have to wash the chocolate out of our clothes."

"I guess not," Tohru laughed shaking her head. "We should probably start climbing out though."

"Well I don't know," Yuki said nonchalantly. "We're already soaked, we might as well have some fun." He winked at her. "If you know what I mean."

"Fun?" Tohru choked, her cheeks turning red. Did he want to _do_ it? Right now? Outside in the water? 

"Yeah," Yuki laughed splashing her with his hand. A spray of water flew at her, drenching her hair. "Water fight!"

"Yuki-kun," Tohru squealed shielding her face with her hands. Oh, so that's what he had meant. She retaliated, hitting the surface, a wave of water rolling over him. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"You know what I think," Ayame said grandly holding out his arms as Kagura and Kyo entered the house. "I think all of you need a nice exciting trip."

"A trip?" Kyo asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I want you all to visit my beautiful beach house of course," Ayame said rolling his eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

"That's a wonderful idea Aya!" Shigure cried. "How fun, how fun. Now surely Tohru-kun will have to come and of course she'll have to wear a bathing a suit and how cute she'll look! I can hardly wait!"

"I don't know," Kyo said doubtfully. "I get the feeling being anywhere near me will only make her uncomfortable."

"Ah yes," Ayame nodded. "I heard about what happened between you two last week."

"Yeah well," Kyo stammered. "I apologized but I don't think she's going to forgive me."

"Give her time," Kagura said quietly placing a hand on his shoulder. "You can't expect her to forget so quickly."

"I know that."

"Well like I was saying," Ayame broke in with a wave of his hand. "That's why you all need to come to my beach house. It'll be loads of fun and will help everyone loosen up a bit."

"I suppose," Kyo agreed. He narrowed his eyes to himself. Damn, but that also meant he was going to have to see Yuki and Tohru get all kissy kissy in front of him. It was enough to make him sick. He shook his head quickly. That didn't matter anymore. He and Tohru were just not meant to be together, and besides, he had realized that he already did have someone who loved him.

Kagura looked up at Kyo in wonder. What was he thinking about? "Kyo-kun?" she asked uncertainly. "Are you all right?"

He smiled at her despite himself, and to her (and his) complete shock, kissed her quickly on the cheek. "I'm fine."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Yuki-kun," Tohru laughed as she tried to brush the water from her face. "I think that's enough now."

"So you're admitting defeat?" Yuki asked grinning.

"Yes, you win."

"Good, then I get to take my prize," he murmured as he pulled her closer. Covering her lips with his own, he enveloped her in a long, passionate kiss. 

Tohru closed her eyes and kissed him back, feeling a warm rush of heat course through her body. Her arms wrapped around the back of his neck while he tangled his fingers into her long hair. 

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as he looked down at her damp face, her wet hair hanging around her. He moved his lips to her neck and kissed her skin softly. Then he returned to her lips, claiming them as his own.

Without realizing what she was doing, Tohru moved her hands under his shirt and caressed his back. She trailed her fingers down his skin, memorizing every detail of his body. His lips were warm and gentle as they moved along her mouth. She felt his hands wander to the front of her shirt and he began to remove the top part of her school uniform. What were they doing? They were outside in public? But no one was around, and Tohru didn't want to stop. 

Yuki undid Tohru's bra and sliding his hand over her chest, he began to massage her breast. He wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go but knew that would be impossible. Instead, all he could do was touch her. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to know every part of her. He wanted to feel every inch of skin and make it his own. Slowly, he slid his tongue into her mouth, meeting hers.

Tohru was lost in the moment, allowing his hot caresses to roam her body. Somehow, out of the corner of her eye she noticed her discarded clothing floating on the water's surface. Floating far... far away. "Yuki-kun," she gasped quickly pulling away. "My clothes!"

"Hmm, what?" he murmured. Looking up, he saw what she meant. "Oops," he stammered quickly. "I'm really sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Leaning forward in the water, he began to swim towards them.

"Eeek, don't leave me," Tohru whimpered glancing around nervously. She wrapped her arms over her chest and watched him disappear in the distance to retrieve her clothing. There was noise coming toward her on shore and a beam of light began to shine on her. She felt her face grow hot as she heard muffled whispers from whoever it was on land. "Yuki-kun," she called quietly backing away deeper into the water. Turning to look for him, she heard a familiar voice.

"Well what do you know!" Shigure cried laughing loudly. He handed his flashlight to Ayame and leaned forward in the water. "That _is_ Tohru-kun. I had my doubts at first, what with you being topless and all, but lo and behold..."

"Oh crap," Yuki muttered as he swam back up next to Tohru and handed her the top of her school uniform. "What are they doing here?"

"We were ever so worried dearest little brother," Ayame cried. "When you didn't return home... but if I had known you were making children with Tohru-san, we wouldn't have come looking for you."

"Making children!" Yuki sputtered. "We weren't doing anything like that."

"Sure you weren't." Ayame sighed. "Its so touching. My little brother has finally found love."

"Damn it!! Go away!!"

Tohru stayed silent, struggling to put her clothes back on, her face bright red. This was just too embarrassing, and wouldn't it be somewhat considerate of them to stop aiming that flashlight at her?

  


  


  


  


  


  


A/N Sorry this took awhile. I wasn't sure if I was going to finish but everyone's reviews were so encouraging, I felt like I'd be letting people down if I didn't. Anyway, the next few chapters are going to be about the trip with Ayame which should have some more limey and lemony fun. Perhaps Kyo and Kagura as well? I like those two as a couple but I'm not sure if other people do too. Well, I'll see how it turns out. 


	9. The Trip Begins

A/N Well thanks for the reviews everyone ^_^ Also, Kotali brought up a good point about the whole Tohru-kun thing. I think its odd too that Shigure and Ayame call her Tohru-kun when I always thought -kun was for boys but if you see the anime or manga, that's what they call her. I think Hana does too. I'll have to check. Oh yeah, and I realize everyone may be a little out of character, but I mean, this is lemon type thing. Can you imagine Tohru and Yuki having sex or doing anything even remotely close to it in the anime? I mean, they're both a bit shy and reserved so if I don't make them act a little ooc, then they're not going to get anywhere. So give me break all right? I'm trying. ^_^

  


  


  


  


"Whee!" Shigure sang loudly. "Trip time. Trip time. Time to go on a trip!" Everyone tried ignoring the dog as Hatori drove them to the docks. Ayame had gotten them tickets for a small cruise ship that would take the group to his private beach house. If Yuki thought about it, he would suppose this was a kind gesture on his brother's part. Then again, this was his brother they were talking about. Who knew what the snake was planning.

"This'll be fun, don't you think?" Tohru asked cheerfully taking Yuki's hand. In the large van, Yuki and Tohru were sitting in the back two seats, Kagura, Kyo and Momiji in the seat in front of them, and Hatori and Shigure in the driver's and passenger seat. 

"Yeah," Yuki smiled, threading his fingers through hers and squeezing gently. "This'll be fun." 

  


  


  


  


  


  


"Kyo, Kyo," Momiji said excitedly bouncing in his seat. "When we get there, I'm going to make a giant sand castle. It'll be so cool. Do you want to help?"

"Not really," Kyo said flatly. 

Momiji jumped up and landed on Kyo's lap, making a whoosh of air escape the cat's lungs. "Come on! You have to help!"

"Damn it!" Kyo shouted angrily, hitting the boy on the head. "You're so annoying."

"Waghh," Momiji cried clinging to Kagura. "Kyo's being mean to me."

"Kyo-kun," Kagura reprimanded. "Be nice."

"It's Momiji's fault!"

"Will you guys stop making so much noise back there," Hatori groaned from the front. "I'm trying to drive." He turned to Shigure who was still singing merrily. 

"Trip time! Trip time!" the dog hummed.

"And that means you too," Hatori said firmly. "I'm going to crash with all these distractions."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru looked at Yuki's hand in fascination, holding it up to her own and pressing their palms together. His fingers extended past her own, and he curled them down gently over her fingertips. "Your hand is so much bigger than mine," she giggled. 

"You know what they say about big hands don't you?" Yuki asked raising an eyebrow and grinning.

She looked confused for a moment, her innocent eyes looking up at him. "No, what do they say?"

Yuki laughed, and shook his head. "Big gloves," he replied finally.

Tohru nodded. "That makes sense." 

Watching her, Yuki felt the overwhelming urge to hold her. She smiled at him and he returned it. How could one person be so beautiful. Tohru was so beautiful. Leaning down, he kissed her gently on the lips. 

Warmth spread through her entire body as Yuki's lips covered her own, closing her eyes, she let the feeling take her away.

"Heehee," Momiji muffled a laugh with his shirt sleeve as he turned around and saw Yuki and Tohru kissing. "When did Yuki and Tohru get all lovey dovey!" he exclaimed finally.

Blushing fiercely, Tohru pulled away and gazed down at her lap. "Umm, we shouldn't be doing that in front of everyone," she said quietly to Yuki. 

He nodded and sighed. "Yeah, I suppose not." 

"Hey you guys don't have to stop the kissy faces," Momiji beamed. "I didn't mean to interrupt you!"

"Lovey dovey?! Kissy faces?!" Shigure finally exclaimed from the front. He turned around, his eyes wide with excitement. "I wanna see! I wanna see! Oh where's a video camera when you need it."

"Ugh," Yuki groaned covering his face with his hands. This family was going to be the death of him.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"You all made it!" Ayame called happily as he ran to meet them in front of the cruise ship. He saw Yuki and gave him a big, suffocating hug. "Ah, my dearest little brother. You will not regret coming. We shall bond as brothers and become closer than ever before!"

Yuki knocked the snake away annoyed. "Don't ever hug me."

"But my brother!" Ayame cried. "We need one another."

"Anyway," Kyo broke in, trying to control his temper. "Fine, we're all here. That's great, so can we please move this along now?" 

"Always the impatient one," Ayame sighed. "Well, grab your luggage then and lets board the ship."

Shigure opened the back of the trunk and began pulling out bags. "Don't just stand there," he whined to everyone else. "You have to help me."

Grumbling, Kyo pulled out his own suitcase along with Kagura's. 

"Thanks, Kyo-kun," Kagura said as she went to take it from him. 

"I.. I'll carry it," he muttered, his face turning red. Kagura's eyes widened in surprise but she nodded. He narrowed his eyes and walked to the ship with her close beside him. "I'm stronger anyway."

"Of course you are," Kagura smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Can I carry your bags for you?" Yuki asked as he pulled out his and Tohru's luggage as well.

"Well uh," Tohru said blushing. "You don't have to. I mean, I can get it if you want."

"It's all right," he reassured. "I'll carry them."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru leaned over the railing of the ship and looked out over the water. The sun was setting, a firey red over the horizen. It sent bright rays of orange light over the surface of the crashing waves and tinted the clouds above it with soft shades of lavender and pink. Tohru smiled serenely to herself as a gust of wind brought a light spray of water over her face and through her hair. If only her mom were here, Tohru knew her mom would be enjoying this sight as much as she was.

"Honda-san?" Yuki called coming up behind her. "I was wondering where you were."

"It's so beautiful," she whispered turning to him and smiling. "I can't describe how beautiful the sunset is."

He went up beside her and rested his arms on the railing. "I know the feeling," he said quietly, turning to look at her face. "When something is too beautiful for words."

"Like what Yuki-kun?" 

"Like... you," he murmured bending down and kissing her. It was as if their bodies had melted into the ocean and the breeze was carrying away their souls on a long journey. They were swimming. They were flying. Just the two of them, and they were alive. And finally, after an eternity had passed, they were set back down gently on the ship's deck, as if they had never left.

Yuki finally pulled away from the kiss, taking her hands into his own. Bringing them close to his face, he kissed her fingers tenderly. "I don't think I've loved anyone this much before."

Tears came to Tohru's eyes and she closed them, letting the water run freely down her cheeks. "I know what you mean." 

He kept her fingertips pressed to his lips, letting the feel of her soft skin overwhelm his senses. There was nothing he wouldn't do for this girl. Nothing.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Kagura giggled to herself in her room, her hands pressed against her flushing cheeks. _I can't believe it. Is Kyo-kun... maybe finally... starting to really like me? _She thought of when he had carried her bags for her. Of course, she couldn't remember the words he had used exactly but she was certain they were somewhere along the lines of...

"_Kagura, my darling. I would die for you my love. I would swim the deepest ocean. I would climb the highest mountain!! Anything, if it meant I could carry your bags for you."_

_"Oh Kyo-kun!! I love you!!"_

_"Not as much as I love you!"_

_"Kiss me you fool!"_

_"Oh Kagura, my lips belong to you."_

  


Or something like that. It didn't matter if her memory wasn't totally accurate. It had been something along those lines anyway. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. If Kyo was really starting to care about her, shouldn't they make love? This trip was in fact quite romantic and she was already nineteen. "I've been saving myself for him," she whispered to herself. "But will he have me?"

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Yuki-kun," Tohru murmured against his lips.

"Hmm?" he asked.

She pulled away a little. "You know what I really want right now?"

"What?"

"Brownies."

"Brownies?" Yuki asked confused.

"Yeah, I think they're supposed to be serving dinner around now," she said pointing to her watch. She grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I'm just really hungry... and I had a sudden craving for chocolate brownies." As if to verify this, her stomach began to growl loudly and her cheeks flushed bright red. She doubted that grumbling noises in her gut was the most attractive sound in the world.

"All right," Yuki smiled. He linked his arm in hers and led her away. "Shall we be off then, Princess?"

"But of course," Tohru said curtsying, "my Prince."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


A/N Well, I hope you liked this chapter everyone :D Please review! I'm really doing my best to see this fic through to the end, even though I have a million other things to do right now. But like I said, I'm trying my best so please continue to review and lend me your support. ^_^ 


	10. Song of the Ocean

Tohru sighed contentedly as she lay on the folding chair on the ship's deck. The dinner they had served had been absolutely delicious, and she had to admit, it was nice to have a break from cooking. Not to mention those yummy, fudgy brownies. Mmm, brownies. The sky was a deep violet color, as it slowly faded into night, and the first stars could be seen twinkling above her. Yuki appeared behind her and handed her a cold glass of juice. "Thanks Yuki-kun," Tohru said sitting up. "You really didn't have to get that for me though."

"Hmm, well I can always think of various ways you can repay me," Yuki mused sitting beside her. 

"Oh really?" Tohru asked laughing. "What ever could you mean Yuki-kun?"

"Well let's see," Yuki said putting a hand to his chin. "You can always give me one of these," he murmured leaning forward and kissing her on the nose, "or one of those," he added pressing his lips against her mouth. He pulled away, smiling fondly at her. "There."

"So, now we're even I hope," Tohru grinned taking a sip of her juice. "If you wanted more, then you should have put one of those cool umbrella thingys in my drink."

"You're absolutely right!" Yuki gasped, exaggerating a shocked expression. "What was I thinking!" He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and pressing his cheek against hers. "Please forgive me!" he cried. "How can I ever make it up to you!"

"Agh, stop Yuki-kun!" Tohru exclaimed, laughing as she tried to keep her drink balanced. "I'm going to spill it!"

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Shigure smiled, shaking his head. "Look at them Aya. Its kind of cute, don't you think."

"Of course it is," Ayame sobbed, wiping a tear away with a tissue. "My little brother's all grown up now. Its absolutely adorable." 

"Uh oh," Shigure muttered backing away, quickly tucking his camera into his kimono. "I think we've been spotted." 

Yuki glared up at them angrily, his cheeks flushed. "Damn it you two! Don't you have anything better to do than spy on us!"

"Nope!" Ayame shouted putting his hands on his waist and throwing his head back in laughter. "We just love watching you two reproduce!"

"Agh!" Yuki moaned putting his hand to his head. "I hate you both!"

"We know you love us," Shigure sighed, suddenly appearing behind Yuki and placing a hand on his shoulder. Tohru jumped up from her seat in shock and Yuki's eyes bulged out of his head. 

"What the hell!" Yuki exclaimed punching the dog in the face. "How dare you sneak up on me!"

"Wheee!" Shigure sang as he went soaring through the air to the other side of the boat. "Come fly with me Aya!"

"As you can see," Ayame shouted as Yuki tossed him away as well. "I'm already joining you!"

"I don't believe this," Yuki retorted, his eyes twitching after he had disposed of the snake and dog. "If I find them watching us one more time, I swear I'll kill them."

"Well, let's not be too harsh on them," Tohru said uncertainly. "I mean, you don't want to actually murder them, do you?"

"Oh yes I do," Yuki muttered annoyed. "I mean, is a little privacy to much to ask for?"

"No, its not too much to ask for," Tohru grinned placing a finger on his lips. "But its all right. We can't always expect things to be perfect."

"You're right," Yuki said smiling. Somehow she always managed to make him feel calm and warm inside. Just like the brightness she carried with her, that lit his darkest hour. Tohru was his light and he was never going to let her go.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Kagura left her room, breathing in the night air. Maybe she should visit Kyo and ask him to walk around the deck with her. Even though, if she thought about it too hard, she wouldn't have to wonder too much about what his answer would be. _No! You damned woman! Go back to your room! I don't feel like it!_ That was a typical Kyo answer for you. Sometimes she even questioned whether he thought about his answers first or just spouted out the first rude thing that popped into his head. 

But this was why Kagura preferred not pondering these types of things too long. It made it easier to just go ahead and ask the guy, have him say no, then drag him outside anyway against his will. If she didn't, he'd probably never leave his room at all.

The closer she came to his room, the harder her heart began to pound in her chest. She always had this same nervous feeling every time she was going to see him. Rapping quickly on his door, she waited for an answer. When none came, she looked around uncertainly before pushing the door open herself.

"Kyo-kun," she called quietly looking around the dark room. "Are you here?" Stumbling around without light was impossible, and she fumbled with the lamp beside the door, flicking it on. The pale, golden light it gave off filled the room immediately and Kagura could make out Kyo's sleeping form on his bed, snoring softly. 

_Wow, he goes to sleep so early. _ She made her way quietly to Kyo and sat beside him on the bed. Leaning over him, she kissed him softly on the cheek and rested her head on his broad shoulder. He was so warm...

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"What a sad song," Tohru said softly gazing out into the dark water.

Yuki looked at her carefully, the reflection of the waves dancing off her deep, blue eyes. "What song?"

"Don't you hear it? The ones the whales are singing. It sounds so sad."  
  


"All I can hear is the water crashing against the ship."

Tohru turned to him and smiled as she cupped her hands behind his ears to magnify the sounds. "Now close your eyes and listen."

He did so and was surprised when he realized she was right. Behind his closed lids, he could hear a low murmur echoing in his ears, followed by soft groaning and cries. "You're right," he said in awe. "They're singing."

"Its so beautiful and melancholy," Tohru mused. "It makes you want to cry."

"Please don't cry," Yuki said resting his chin on her head. "When I see you cry, it makes my heart hurt."

"Then I won't," Tohru promised, beaming happily at him. "Because I only cry when I'm sad and I'm never sad when I'm with you."

"That's good," Yuki murmured, pressing his lips against her hair. "Because I always want to see you smile."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Kyo opened his eyes groggily. Why was his shoulder bothering him? And who turned on his light? The pale lamp seemed like a blazing sun to his unadjusted eyes, and he groaned, squinting until they focused in the harsh brightness. He was quite shocked to see Kagura, having fallen asleep leaning against him, and struggled to sit up. Her hair fell messily over her face as he gently lifted her off him and lay her back on his bed. 

Kagura's sleeping face looked so peaceful, her lips slightly parted, and Kyo felt himself blushing. When had he begun feeling this way? He couldn't even remember anymore. Lifting his hand toward her, he brushed the strands of hair from her eyes and tucked them behind her ear. Kagura could be pretty damn cute.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Yuki leaned forward, kissing Tohru tenderly on the lips as they leaned against the railing of the ship. He couldn't hold back anymore. She was too beautiful. Closing his eyes, he wrapped his arms around her waist, slipping his hands under her shirt and resting them on her back.

Returning his kisses, Tohru didn't even notice as that they were blindly making their way to Yuki's room. Stumbling through the door, he slipped his tongue between her lips, sensually tracing the curves of her mouth. They broke away momentarily, breathing heavily and Tohru looked up at Yuki as he gently pushed her back in bed. Smiling at him, she put a hand to his cheek, pulling his face closer. He covered her lips with his mouth, and she was lost again.

"I love you," Yuki whispered urgently against her flesh. "I love you so much." He pulled off her shirt, running his hands over her flushed skin. 

"Then show me," Tohru murmured as she unbuttoned his shirt. Kissing his chest, she leaned her cheek against him, breathing in his warmth. 

Yuki tangled his fingers in her hair as he kissed the top of her head. _If only I could hold her in my arms. _That was his one true wish. Placing a finger on her chin, he tilted her head up and kissed her lips again. This was enough. Even if he couldn't embrace her, this was enough. His hand slipped under her skirt and into her underwear, cupping her mound in his hand and rubbing gently. She moaned with pleasure and he continued. 

Tohru felt her cheeks flush brighter as he stroked. It embarrassed her to admit it but it felt good. It felt so good. She cried out in ecstasy as he slipped a finger in and slowly worked it in and out of her. Then he seemed to hit a spot that made fire dance in front of her and her back arched slightly in response. Yuki realized he had found something special and placing a second finger in, stroked that spot again. "Oh my god Yuki!" Tohru cried. "Oh my god."

Yuki couldn't hold back anymore. He needed to be inside her. He needed to feel her against him. Removing his pants, he pulled down her underwear, hiking her skirt up to her waist, and rested himself over her, his arms on either side to make sure their torsos did not touch. His manhood slid inside easily, much easier than it had the first time and he moaned at the sensation she gave him. She felt hot and tight around his throbbing member, and Yuki thought he may die from the pleasure it gave him. 

Thrusting forward, Yuki's hips pushed into Tohru's. "Yuki!" she moaned, wrapping her legs around him. Straddling his thighs, she pulling him closer, plunging him deeper. She wanted more. She wanted all of him. They continued moving against each other, heat hanging in a cloud over them as they rhythmically pushed into one another. 

"Tohru," Yuki gasped. He could feel it. He was going to release his seed... and that might be bad. At the last moment, he pulled out, his semen spurting onto the mattress. Lifting himself off her, he fell to the side, sweat running down his forehead.

"Yu...Yuki-kun," Tohru began in wonder as she looked at him, panting heavily. "Why did you pull out like that?"

"I'm sorry," he murmured kissing her damp forehead. "But I've been selfish. It suddenly occurred to me that this time, and the first time we didn't use protection. I don't want you to get pregnant."

"Y.. you're right," Tohru gasped sitting up. "I... I wasn't even thinking about that."

"Guess we'll have to play it safe from now on," he grinned. 

Tohru nodded and lay her head on his shoulder. "How embarrassing," she squealed covering her face with her hands. "I don't want to be the one going into the store to buy them." 

  


  


  


  


  


A/N Another chapter goes by. Not too sappy was it? Well, I like sappy stuff so everyone's just going to have to live with it. Lol ^_^ All right, I'll try and update soon.


	11. A Bad Storm

The thunder roared loudly as the boat swayed in the water. Tohru stirred in her sleep and looked out the window. A flash of lightning lit up the sky and she jumped a little, waking up Yuki.

"Hmm, what's wrong?" he murmured opening his eyes.

"I... I'm sorry," Tohru said nervously. "The weather's really bad out there. Do you think its safe to be out on the ocean like this?"

"Mmm, probably," he yawned sleepily, rolling onto his side and pulling her closer. 

Tohru tried to close her eyes and go back to sleep beside Yuki but the thunder rumbled above them, and she remained awake.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Kyo looked at his clock again, feeling anxiety well up inside him. Damn it. Why did he let Kagura go on deck? She had promised to be back soon, after she retrieved something from her room. What if something had happened to her? What if she fell overboard? And with the storm as bad as it was right now and the ship lurching back and forth, why did he let her go? Groaning, he opened his door and climbed up a few stairs to the deck. Rain pelted down on him heavily as he made his way to Kagura's room. 

A figure lay motionless near the railing as Kyo walked over. Under the glare of the flashing lightening, he knew his fears had come to life. Kagura lay unconscious on the floor, blood pooling around her head. Shit, Kyo thought frantically running to her. She must have slipped on the wet boards and hit her head against the railing. Water ran down his face in streams down his face as he went to her side, and lifted her slightly in his arms. "Ka... Kagura?"

There was no response and Kyo was beginning to panic. Her damp hair clung to her face as he lifted her up in his arms, and struggled to his feet. With another crash of thunder roaring in the sky, the boat lurched to the side, throwing the two off the ship and into the dark, raging waters.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Sighing, Tohru placed a hand on Yuki's face and waited for him to open his eyes. "Yuki-kun," she said quietly. "I can't sleep."

"How come?" he mumbled, half consciously. 

"The storm is keeping me awake."

"Uh huh..." Yuki could barely hear her. He was still slumbering in dream land.

Tohru's ears perked up as she heard a small voice coming from outside. "Yuki-kun, do you hear that?"

Yuki's response was a soft snore. 

"Yuki-kun, I think I heard a voice from outside. Do you think they want something?"

Finally Yuki's eyelids fluttered opened and he sat up in bed, yawning and stretching his arms over his head. "All right," he reassured sleepily. "I'll go see what they want." He went to the door of the room and opened it, peeking outside. "There's no one here," he said finally turning to her.

"That's funny," Tohru mused standing up and stepping to the door as well. "I could have sworn..." Then the voice came again, a soft crying out in the distance. Rain was hitting the two in the face as they surveyed the area, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. 

"Its coming from the water," Yuki said suddenly, his voice finally alert. He ran up a couple stairs to the deck and leaned over the railing. There he saw Kyo flailing frantically in the water, trying to hold Kagura up as well.

"Oh my god!" Tohru cried, her hand going to her mouth. "We have to do something!"

Yuki's mind was racing. What should they do? What could they do? "H... Honda-san," he said quickly. "Go wake the others. I'll try and pull them in." Tohru nodded and ran off while Yuki located a large donut shaped life preserver with a rope attached to it and tossed it into the water. Holding onto the rope securely, he waited for Kyo to get to the life preserver, and once the cat seemed to have a strong hold on it, Yuki began to pull the rope toward the boat. 

Kagura was finally coming to, panic overcoming her. "What's going on!" she coughed as water splashed over her face. 

"Just shut up and hold on!" Kyo shouted as she grabbed at the preserve Yuki was trying to pull in. However, it was too much weight and too much force, fighting against the raging waves, and Yuki was not succeeding. 

Tohru came running back, panting. "I woke up the captain and the others," she said frantically. Seeing Yuki's distress, she grabbed hold of the rope as well and tried to help pull the two at sea in. 

"Damn it," Yuki muttered. "We're... we're not strong enough." The boat then did another dive forward, and suddenly all Yuki could feel was air beneath his feet. 

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru cried grabbing his hand. She was pulled with him at that moment and the two went flying into the water.

Gasping, Yuki swam up to the surface, the waves crashing over his face. He looked around wildly for Tohru, but couldn't find her. Finally, he dunked his head under water, searching for her. He found her limp body floating down slowly and disappearing into the depths of the ocean. Swimming down to her, he grabbed her arm tightly and swam back up to the surface. Kyo was waiting beside him with the life preserver.

"Are you guys okay?" he yelled over the loud storm. 

"Y... Yeah," Yuki said grabbing hold of the donut as well. He pulled Tohru over it, his worried eyes skimming over her face. "I.. I think she's all right." 

"Agh!" Kyo shouted. "No one's all right yet!" A giant wave fell over them, temporarily dunking them under water till the flotation device pulled them up again. 

"Hold on!!" Yuki called loudly. "No matter what, nobody let go!"

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


There was darkness before the light. Bright, bright light. It hurt his eyes. He opened them slowly and found himself staring into a beautiful pale face. _An angel_, Yuki thought. _I must have died. I died in the storm, in the water, in the waves..._ His mind felt foggy as he as he lay there against the warm sand. Sand, was that what this was? It was grainy and rough beneath his skin. The sun, was so bright. Was there sand and sunshine in heaven?

Sitting up slowly, Yuki felt a horrible ache in his muscles. It hurt all over. What was this pain? _The angel... is Tohru?_ Yuki wondered as he looked down at her. _Did she die too?_ The fuzziness was slowly fading away and Yuki was beginning to comprehend things again. No, he was alive. But... but Tohru. "Honda-san?" Yuki whispered, his voice hoarse. "T... Tohru?"

Tohru lay quiet, unmoving beside him. "Please Honda-san," Yuki said again, his voice filled with fear. "Please answer me." Dipping his head by her chest, he listened carefully for any sign of life. A faint heartbeat echoed from her chest and Yuki breathed out a huge sigh of relief. "Oh thank god," he murmured resting a hand on her face. "Thank you god."

Stirring slightly, Tohru began to cough, water spitting up from her mouth. Groaning, she opened her eyes, squinting under the harsh light. "Y... Yuki-kun," she choked. 

Yuki pulled her up and wrapped his arms tightly around her, not caring that he would transform. "You're okay," he whispered to himself. "You're okay."

The mouse that now sat before her, blinked brightly, climbing onto her leg. "Y... Yuki-kun. Where are we?"

"I don't know," the mouse sighed looking away. "I just came to a minute before you did."

"Are... Kyo-kun and Kagura-san all right?"

"I haven't seen them," Yuki admitted.

Tohru picked up the mouse in her hands as she struggled to her feet. "We have to find them," she said frantically. "We have to find out if they're okay."

"Tohru!!!" a female voice called loudly from the distance. 

"Kagura-san?" Tohru asked turning to the voice.

"Oh Tohru!" Kagura cried out tearfully. "I can't find Kyo-kun anywhere. I woke up and I was over there in this pile of debris and I was so afraid. Where's Kyo-kun! Where is he!" During this time, Yuki changed back into a guy and was quickly pulling his clothes back on.

"I... I haven't seen him," Tohru said apologetically. "I'm sorry. We can go look for him now though."

"What if he drowned," Kagura sobbed loudly into her hands. "What if he's lost in the ocean somewhere."

"Please don't cry Kagura-san," Yuki said placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he's too stupid to die. We'll find him."

Kagura nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


After circling the area around the beach and finding nothing, they wandered a little deeper to another area by the water. "This must be an island," Yuki said in awe. "We've almost gone around this entire place already."

"Where are all the people," Kagura complained. "I haven't see one store or house anywhere yet."

"Maybe there are no people," Tohru suggested.

Kagura shivered at that thought. "Then how are we going to get off?" she murmured quietly. She gasped suddenly, making out a figure near the other shore. "I... Its Kyo-kun!" she shouted happily running to him. He appeared to be unconscious, laying on a bed of dead grass. "Oh Kyo-kun!" Kagura exclaimed again as she leaned over him. "I shall give you my CPR of love!"

"CPR of love?" Tohru asked uncertainly as Kagura covered Kyo's lips with her own and kissed him passionately.

"Mmm," came Kyo's muffled protests as he woke up. He pushed Kagura away, gasping for breath. "Damn it! I couldn't breath!"

"Yay!! Kyo-kun!" Kagura sang. "My CPR of love has revived you!"

"Ugh, where the hell are we anyway?" Kyo asked looking around.

"I have no idea," Tohru said quietly.

  


  


  


  



	12. The Pictures on the Walls

"Ugh," Kyo groaned grabbing his side. "I'm starving." They had been circling the place for about three or four hours now, just to come to the conclusion they had all already figured out a long time ago.... Yup, this was a deserted island. 

"Well, Kyo-kun," Kagura murmured leaning against him. "I can think of one tasty appetizer you can have for now."

"Really?" Kyo asked excitedly. "I'm dying. Give it to me."

Kagura grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the lips. Then she pulled away and grinned as she licked the edges of her mouth. "Mmm, tasty."

"Damn it Kagura," Kyo moaned. "I thought you really had food."

"Umm, I know what you mean," Tohru sighed. "I wish we had something to drink. I'm so thirsty."

"Don't worry," Yuki said, trying to sound confident. "I'm sure if we look long enough, we can find a spring."

"Will it be safe to drink though," Tohru asked furrowing her brows. "Since it is outside water and everything. Won't it have germs or something in it."

"Hmm, it should be pretty safe," Yuki shrugged. "Even if it isn't... we can try...erm, boiling it! That's its, we'll boil it to kill germs if there're any."

"Yeah and we'll do that with this pack of matches I just happen to conveniently have with me in my pocket," Kyo muttered sarcastically.

"Oh you have matches Kyo?" Tohru asked excitedly. "That's so wonderful."

"That was sarcasm," Kyo groaned. "I don't have anything, all right?" However, he couldn't help but smile a little to himself. It seemed as though Tohru was slowly starting to heal from the wounds he had inflicted on her. Even if she could never totally forgive him, as long as they could talk like this he would be happy.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru placed a hand over her stomach, trying to ignore the knawing feeling of hunger in it as they walked. She looked up at the sky, her eyes watching the setting sun in wonder. So they had been here for an entire day already? How could that be? 

"Look," Yuki said pointing ahead of them. The light sound a babbling stream echoed in the trees, rustling through the leaves quietly. Without a second thought, all four of them lunged for the water, cupping their hands in it and lapping it up greedily. Yuki turned to Tohru and smiled teasingly. "I thought you were afraid of germs."

"I was," Tohru nodded as she gulped down the cool liquid. "But that was before I became afraid that I would die from thirst."

"I second that," Kagura agreed, sitting up from the stream and wiping at her mouth with her sleeve. She turned to Kyo. "Oh Kyo-kun darling. You lived in the mountains for three months didn't you? Can't you find us food?"

"Well yeah," Kyo replied rubbing the back of his head. "But I had my master with me and he actually had a house and stuff there."

"Hmph, looks like you're not going to be any help," Kagura sighed.

"Let's just wait till day time before we do anything," Tohru suggested, looking around nervously. "Its getting so dark..."

Yuki placed an arm around her shoulders and closed his eyes. "You don't have to be afraid. I'll be here to protect you."

Watching them, Kagura could feel herself beginning to become jealous. Why wasn't Kyo all reassuring her and promising to take care of her like that? Turning to Kyo, she leaned to the side, resting her head on his shoulder. _All right. Here it comes. Say you're going to protect me!_

__"Umm, are you okay?" Kyo asked looking down at her. "What the hell are you doing on my shoulder?"

"Forget it then!" Kagura shouted annoyed as she jumped to her feet. _Agh, could this boy be any more clueless._

__"Damn it, what the hell is your problem?" Kyo muttered.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Just as the moon was beginning to rise high into the night sky, it began to drizzle lightly and a cold wind began to blow. Frantically, the four ran into a cave for cover. As they crouched against the cool, stone walls inside the dark structure, the rain picked up and they could here it beating down hard outside.

"I'm cold," Tohru shivered, hugging her knees to her chest.

Yuki sighed as he glanced over at her, unable to distinguish much in the darkness except for the outline of her face. _If I could just hold you, I could keep you warm._ Instead, he removed his shirt and put it over her shoulders. 

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru inquired in surprise as she tilted her head up towards him. "You don't have to... I don't want you to be cold too."

"I'm fine," he reassured, resting his back against the wall. Tohru nodded and leaned against his arm, leaving her head on his shoulder and he could feel her soft breathing as she fell asleep. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Well what the hell do you think this is?"

"Its weird isn't it?"

"Too weird."

Tohru yawned and opened her eyes. Who was talking? Those voices... As her vision began to focus, she could make out Kyo and Kagura looking at the walls of the cave in wonder. "What are you guys looking at?" she asked struggling to her feet.

Turning to her in surprise, Kyo pointed to the wall. "Now the sun's up, we could see all the stuff written on these walls."

"What is it?" Tohru asked, squinting her eyes at the squiggly forms.

"What's it look like?" Kyo asked rolling his eyes.

Tohru gasped and took a step back. "Its the twelve zodiac animals!" she exclaimed. "Who could have drawn this here. This island is totally isolated."

"Beats me," Kyo shrugged. "But it looks really old so who knows."

Her eyes following the faded figures, Tohru could make out pictures of crudely drawn men, their figures warping into the shapes of the animals. "This can't be," she murmured. "Its about the curse. Whoever drew this knew about the curse."

"Its amazing, isn't it?" Kagura commented shaking her head. "I thought I was seeing things at first."

Suddenly Yuki came stumbling over in his half awake state and crashed into the wall they were looking at.

"Agh, Yuki-kun," Tohru squealed. "Are you all right?"

"Hah?" he mumbled, turning to look at her. "What happened? Where are we?"

"Don't you remember," Tohru asked, smiling a little to herself at Yuki's inability to wake up in the morning. "The ship... the storm... the island."

"Oh yeah," he murmured collapsing on the ground and falling back asleep.

"I'll never get why that guy can't seem to wake up," Kyo grumbled in annoyance.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


After awhile, they finally managed to drag Yuki off the floor and to his feet. Then they went out in search of food. A small rabbit scurried by and Kyo had an idea. "Tohru, hug me."

"What the hell did you just say," Kagura shrieked. "How dare you cheat on me."

"What?!" Kyo retorted. "No, not like that. Just I can kill small animals easier if I'm a cat."

"Oh that's a good idea," Tohru agreed. Yuki narrowed his eyes as she went up to Kyo and wrapped her arms around him. Telling himself not to be jealous, he tried adverting his gaze to the floor.

With a small poof, Kyo was on the floor in cat form, ready for action. Darting into a bush, they all watched in fascination as the little rabbit went scurrying by again. This time, Kyo jumped out, lunging himself onto the small animal and killed it easily. "Not bad, eh?" he asked, a bit of pride in his voice.

"So now what?" Yuki asked bored, still feeling annoyed from having to see Tohru hug Kyo. "We can't eat it raw. We'll get sick and die."

"Guess we'll have to make a fire."

"With that pack of matches you so conveniently have with you at the moment," Yuki shot, rolling his eyes.

"No," Kyo retorted, just as he changed back into a guy. Tohru covered her eyes, her face flushing while Kagura pretended to close her eyes. "We do what Master taught me when I was training with him." After Kyo had pulled his clothes back on, he located a thick branch and held it over a dead log. Digging a small hole into the log, he sprinkled some dried and crumpled up leaves into the hole and placed the end of the branch against it. Then he spun it quickly in circles, rubbing it back and forth in his palms until smoke began to rise from the log. Moving quicker, he blew gently on it till a small flame started, engulfing the log in flame.

"That's amazing Kyo-kun," Tohru said in awe. 

"Yeah, well," Kyo said blushing. "It was no big deal." Standing up and brushing himself off, he turned to everyone. "But it'll be easier if we just keep this one lit without having to make a new one too often so we have to keep getting wood for this to keep it from dying."

Tohru and Kagura staying behind to cook the rabbit, Yuki and Kyo went off to find more wood to pile onto the fire.

  


  


  


A/N Please forgive me for the late update everyone. I've been really busy and had a bit of writer's block lately. I'll try and see this fic through to the end though.


End file.
